


Susurrus

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [10]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Susurrus

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time for 5/12/1999 whose word is [susurrus](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/05/12/susurrus).
> 
> susurrus  
> A whispering or rustling sound; a murmur.
> 
> Kudos and comments feed the muse.

# 

Susurrus

Tony slips out of bed, a susurrus of the sheets is all that is heard. After relieving himself, he looked at the bed only to see that it was empty. Jethro’s side didn’t look slept in at all. He hoped that didn’t mean that he’d fallen asleep under the boat again. With a sigh, he headed down to the basement to see if Jethro was asleep yet. 

Sure enough Jethro was flat on his back on the hard concrete with only a minor floor covering to protect him from the cold fast asleep. Making sure to walk normally and not sneak as that was guaranteed to wake Jethro in a fighting mood, Tony made his way over to Jethro.

Shaking Jethro’s shoulder gently,Tony leaned down so that he could help support Jethro’s weight. “Come on, sleepyhead. Let’s go to bed. It’s a lot more comfortable than this wooden floor, ok?”

“Mmrmh.” Jethro mumbled though he moved to stand up as Tony led him to do so and together they made their way to the upstairs bed.

Tony held the sheet up, so that Jethro could slip into bed loving the susurrus of the sheets against Jethro’s body letting him know that all is quiet, calm, and safe. Walking around he slid into the other side of the bed, the susurrus of the sheets sounding again as he slid over to the middle. 

Pulling Jethro against him, he dragged the sheets up above both of them. Smiling and content, he let his eyes fall to sleep knowing all was right in his world again.


End file.
